fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lucifer
Lucifer, known as Shinubis when using the Jackal Mask, is the son of Ramses and Lucy Loud, also being Goemon's descendant. He is the main protagonist of The Loud House: Team Konami All-Stars and the Lucario Pharaoh Man and The Friends series. Overview Spotlight Lucifer is a rare human hybrid which was born from the mummy Ramses and Lucy Loud. He enjoys writing poems, researching history about ancient Egypt and having an admiration for ninjas, and like his mother, a deep admiration on spookiness and monsters, japanese yokai exactly. Don't be scared if you find him hanging upside down in the roof, it is sure he is practicing ninjutsu. He uses the Jackal Mask to contact Anubis and other Egyptian Gods and hide his identity while traveling to the past or doing heists, but is not a mean thief but instead has good intentions, he actually steals money from banks to give them to the poor and homeless people, like his father Ramses or his ancestor Goemon, being Lucifer considered a modern Robin Hood. He has two sides, one being the human side, where he can wander around peaceful like a normal boy in places and the other being the mummy side, only being shown after he dies, when he is stepping egyptian grounds or places owned by Dracula, being also able to cast the powers inherited from his father. You can bare rarely see him smiling, being so rare to see Lucifer even smile. He has his Family Respect and Honor Code, that barely cares for his family around him. You can mock his uncle or filth with one of his aunts, but if you date one of his sisters, bully his brother, harm his mother or insult his father, consider yourself signing your sentence of death; Lucifer will not rest until you're deleted out of the map. His best ninjutsu is the invocation of Ammyt the devourer of hearts or even Anubis itself, he not only has Egyptian magic ninjutsu, in fact, Lucifer gained all his ancestor Goemon's techniques and abilities, such as the Sudden Impact. Biography He was the only one who focused on his mother's likes; poetry, monsters, and goth, since his sisters moved to Egypt to live with the grandfather King Tut. One day, he followed his mother into the market, he went lost in a foreign district named Asia Town, he stayed for a while in one restaurant to wait for his mother to come back for him, in the meanwhile, the nice old man offered him some sushi to eat and the goth boy enjoyed it, as two children disguised as a tengu and an oni played each other, Lucifer was curious about them and their costumes and wanted to join, but they would not allow him if he does not chose a yokai to play as, the goth boy answered 'Jackal Man' as his father Ramses told him about the Egyptian gods before, making the two Asian kids confused about it, the nice old man who was the owner of the restaurant and the grandfather of the children told his grandsons that Lucifer was actually talking about Anubis, the Egyptian god of death, it wasn't a yokai but it was from mythology. The two kids invited Lucifer to stay in their home that was near the restaurant, and offered him ramen, Lucifer started to like the Japanese food a lot and later they watched the Idaina Ninja Tantei Fuuma Kotaro anime on their TV, when it finished, Ramses and Lucy arrived to the Japanese family house to pick Lucifer, as they were worried about him. The goth boy started to develop a fascination with Japan and the Nippon culture, and in one day, his aunt Lisa invited him to a museum exhibition about Japanese culture, Lucifer was so anxious about visiting the special exhibition and had the idea to hold Haohmaru's Katana or Goemon's Pipe, he went first for the katana, but some strange jackal growls and barks didn't allow him, so he gave up and went on the pipe. 'Those who hold Goemon Ishikawa's pipe and have a pure will of fight for good cause will transform its material to a different one or keep the gold shine depending on the intentions.' Said legend was on the exhibition along with the crystal that protected it but from above, and Lucifer picked the ancient object, thus changing the pipe's material from golden to silver, meaning that it belonged to him right now. The museum manager wanted the pipe back to get money with it, but Anubis appeared behind Lucifer and said that the pipe now belonged to him because it was chosen by himself and Goemon, the mean manager was scared and left the pipe to Lucifer. The goth boy had to ask for Anubis and the Egyptian gods for more questions, and he used his jackal mask, the god of death told him that Lucifer was chosen by him to protect his family and the people and that he told the future to Goemon and agreed with the idea of Lucifer welding his pipe, now the thing left was Anubis to train the basic fighting skills with the Ninjutsu fight style. So Lucifer had a closer relationship with the gods, making him be interested in ancient Egypt culture too like his father and sisters, months passed and the goth boy adopted different clothes and started to wear the Jackal Mask more frequently, and wearing a blue ripped scarf, he had made his own alias: Shinubis, coming from the word Shinobi due to the fact of being a ninja, the word Inu meaning dog and the word Anubis because he was chosen by him and is able to contact the Egyptian gods. His main weaponry being the silver chain pipe and the silver ryō coins. In Demonic Legends from Makai, he accepts to become a Rapa-Nui Friend in order to protect his family, he farewells his aunts, uncles and cousins to move away from Royal Woods and live with his parents and younger brother on The Big Rapa-House in his new home Easter Island. Trivia *Lucifer is loosely based on Future Trunks, especially when traveling to the past and meeting his parents in their younger versions. *A common gag is to scare people a lot when suddenly appearing from nowhere upside down hanged on the roof, much like his mother in her young age. **Sometimes, he says 'banzai' when he scares the people. *He has silver coins and a silver ninja chain pipe as ninja weapons, a reference to Ganbare Goemon/The Mystical Ninja. *He wears the Jackal Mask to hide his identity as Shinubis, activating his hidden ancient power when is fighting. *His interest on Unicorn Cat Internet Memes is a reference to Lucy reading Princess Pony and Ramses reading All About Cats, according to Lucifer, he reads it because he sometimes has to take a break from his hard training of hiding in the shadows. *He writes his poems in hieroglyphics, having a good knowledge of Egyptian writing. Is more rare when he writes a poem written in common English words. **His poem writing genres are Kanshi, Waka, Tanka, Renga, Renku, Utaawase, Haiku and his custom made Kabuki. Is more rare when he writes a poem written in any genre outside the japanese forementioned. *His phrase "Ra dang it." is a reference to his mother's words, and the fact that references Ra as a god, real meaning "Goddamn it." *He has a fear of pirates, due to how his favorite hero 'Fuuma Kotaro' from the fictional anime 'Great Ninja Detective Fuuma Kotaro' ended up being captured by one pirate crew in one episode. The anime was originally continuing making the next episode Fuuma Kotaro breaking free and defeating them, but it was canceled, making the previous episode the last one. Lucifer though that Fuuma Kotaro was killed by the pirates, and developed a trauma against them. *He also runs a funerary service, called "Anubis' Gates", where he mummifies corpses and places them in a sarcophagus. *Lucifer is a total opposite to his Bad Future Counterpart Michael, as they are based on the fallen angel Lucifer and the great archangel Michael and the Egyptians and Hebrews from the Exodus, ironically, Lucifer Neb-jeperu-Ra Loud The V is good while Michael Spokes Loud is evil. Lucifer artwork.png|Lucifer in his normal form Lucifer artwork 2.png Shinubis artwork.png|Shinubis wearing the Jackal Mask Lucifer mummy mode artwork.png|Lucifer in his mummy form Seth Mask.png|Lucifer possessed by the Seth Mask Lucifer pajamas.png|Lucifer in his pajamas Lucifer swimtrunks.png|Lucifer in his swimtrunks Lucifer drawing.png|Goemon's descendant in action. Legend of the Modern Mystical Ninja screenshot.png|Like Ancestors, Like Descendants... Lucifer paint.png Category:Hybrids Category:Mummy Category:Ninjas Category:Thieves Category:Heroes Category:Children Category:Main Characters Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Protagonist Category:Konami characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Rapa-Nui Friends Members